D N Angel Smut! Beware!
by FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Daisuke gets all he wanted and more from his lovers. Dark shares their feelings with Satoshi & Krad. Note: the Kaito are permanently bonded to their tamers and each other. 1st chap. is prologue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. I'm not mad, my friends are flat broke too.

* * *

Daisuke fucked just the way Dark stole: wildly, chaotically, his unpredictable and demanding nature making him a inventive and voracious uke.

"More, Satoshi _more_! Harder! Deeper! Come on, Commander, I know you're holding back!" Daisuke's usually sweet voice was husky with need. He was currently bent nearly double, knees almost touching the bed, upper back and head still on the bed while Satoshi held him up at the waist, pounding relentlessly into his ass. Every time the blue haired youth sank inside, that stiff cock slammed into Daisuke's sweet spot, shooting pleasure-laced-pain up his spine and making his toes curl, but it wasn't enough – it was never enough. Something about the way Satoshi took him made him want to be swallowed whole, be engulfed by the young man, and he couldn't control that need.

Satoshi made Daisuke so insatiable that sometimes Dark would almost appear.

What he was feeling had to be love...or total obsession. He was OK with both.

"Patience, Daisuke." The bluenette chided through clenched teeth. Daisuke was brutally tight, and to top it off, he was squeezing him for all he was worth, wrapping around his dick like a vise and practically crushing it.

"Fuck patience, make me come." Daisuke shouted, all shyness gone. "Do it blue-boy, shove your dick so far in me I'll feel it at the back of my throat!"

A growl was all he heard before Daisuke felt the shift in Satoshi's body and, although there wasn't a full transformation, gold devoured him through a curtain of sweaty mussed blue hair. "Don't test me, Daisuke." Vermilion eyes widened, it was unusual to hear Krad's voice coming out of that pretty human mouth. "If you keep taunting me, I will break you in half."

Daisuke covered his fear with that familiar innocent smile. "I'd like to see you try," he drawled, bucking up and clenching his muscles tighter around the throbbing cock inside of him.

Krad's eyes grew wide, then predatory. "You should know better." There was violence in that tone.

Suddenly, hands fisted in Daisuke's hair, pulling so hard that he was sure he'd have missing patches, and he screamed as teeth sank into the junction of neck and shoulder. Before Daisuke had a chance to catch his breath, Krad began to slam inside of him once more, sucking furiously on his neck, drinking his blood with fervour. A hand left that tousled red hair, grabbing Daisuke's left leg and twisting him so that his sweet spot was hit from a new angle, and between the hungry lips consuming his throat and the change in position, it took Daisuke quite a few thrusts before he realized that Krad's dick was _growing_.

"O-o-oh, Kr-ad. You-you're – _AH_ – unnn – g-getting big-BIGGER!" Daisuke wailed as his walls began to stretch, trying to accommodate the huge girth that was pushing them to the limit.

Krad finally pulled his face away with an icy chuckle, Daisuke's blood trailing in a streak from the corner of his lips, which were enticingly stained red from his feast. His eyes were glowing gold, he was slightly taller, and very slowly, a golden mane seemed to overtake Satoshi's blue locks. "I told you not to taunt me, Daisuke. You want to feel my cock?" He asked seductively, licking his bloody lips and still thrusting at a breakneck pace, his shaft lengthening and hitting the back of Daisuke's channel. "You want it deeper?"

Despite his gasps of pain every time Krad drove home, Daisuke still felt that desperate longing for more, that intense need to be consumed by his kaito lover. "Y-y-yes. D-deeper. H-harder. F-Fuck my ass, Krad. _MORE_!" He put everything he felt into that cry: all the want, all the despair, all the confusion at the barrage of sensation, and somehow, Krad heard it.

Daisuke was suddenly spun onto his stomach, then pulled back against a hard, very muscular chest. That swelling cock, still lodged inside of him, slid in deeper as he straddled his lover's lap, relentlessly stretching his ass and causing him to groan in anticipation. He didn't need to turn to verify that Krad had completely transformed, for large hands wrapped around his waist, and soft feathers slithered across his chest, twitching against his nipples. Daisuke could feel a low growl rumbling in his lover's core as he was slowly lifted up and then slammed down mercilessly onto Krad's massive cock.

Daisuke was sure that Saehara could hear his scream all the way across town, but he didn't care. All he could feel was that big thick shaft sliding in and out of his burning hole, shocking him with lightening blots of pleasure, and he never wanted it to stop. Krad was unremitting, bouncing Daisuke at a pace that would snap a normal human in two, one hand on his waist, the other snaking up into his hair and pulling that body into a taut arc as he spurred him on with words.

"Yes, take my cock, take all of it. You liked to be fucked like this, don't you?" Krad's icily sensual voice was lethal. "I'm going to tear your ass apart just like you wanted. I can't hear you Daisuke, do you like this? You like my cock raping your tight hole?"

Calling Daisuke's groan obscene would be an understatement. He was beyond the point of forming words, completely overwhelmed at being fucked so expertly by Krad. His eyes had rolled back into his head long ago, sweat streamed off his body, every muscle, every nerve stood at attention, yet he felt completely filled and blanketed in pleasure. This… this was perfection, it was exactly what he wanted, exactly who he wanted this with, and he hoped it would never end.

No. This _wasn't_ obsession…this was…this _was_ love.

"That groan won't do my feisty little uke." Krad leaned closer and gold hair poured over Daisuke's shoulder, the feathery tresses brushing his skin like his wings had and only heightening his arousal. "I want to hear you. Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass."

"I-I-_AH_" Daisuke felt like he was going to explode. His balls tightened painfully as Krad lifted him until only the tip of his shaft was left inside, then dropped him down on that giant member. His orgasm was cresting and cresting fast, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out, especially as Krad's shaft kept pummeling his sweet spot with unceasing accuracy.

"Louder, Daisuke, I still can't hear you." A hand grabbed the base of Daisuke's cock, claws scraping his inner thighs. "You won't come unless I get what I want."

It was too much - Krad's voice, his touch, his scent, the way he fucked. Daisuke couldn't see anything but white, couldn't feel anything but Krad, he was drowning in the need to come, the need to feel Krad come with him.

"I-I lo-ove y-your cock. I l-love it…" Daisuke bit out between gasps. Satisfied, Krad released the trapped shaft, thrusting even harder, and Daisuke's body began to convulse. With an ear-splitting shriek, Daisuke threw his head back and came, losing control he transformed and cryed out:

"I love you!"

The thrusts stopped. Dark shook with aftershocks, his seed dripping onto the bed, his head leaning back on Krad's broad shoulder, too satiated to notice his partner had stilled.

"What did you say?" A light, alto voice asked.

Dark blinked, his orgasm was so strong that his eyes weren't focusing. "Hhhhmmmm?" he mumbled, turning his face into Satoshi's slimming neck.

Soft fingers grabbed Dark's chin and forced him to look into blue eyes. "You love me?" Satoshi asked softly. Their relationship, up until now, had been categorized as friends-with-benefits. Ever since they had returned from the Black Wing incident, and Daisuke's on-again, off-again status with Riku had been permanently set to _off_, the two tamers and kaitos had been seeking release in each other's arms. Feelings were inevitable, but they had never been discussed, so Dark and Daisuke's admission had been a shock to say the least.

Satoshi's still-hard cock slipped out of Dark as he lifted himself on rubbery limbs and turned to face his lover. After a moment of searching that blue gaze, the kaito smiled. "Yeah," he chuckled, shakily running a hand through his unruly violet hair. "I love you, we love you. I think we always have, just never realized it until now."

It was Satoshi's turn to blink. He never thought…

"Hey," Dark reached up and stroked Satoshi's cheek. "It's OK if you don't love us back-"

"Dark-"

"I mean, I didn't intend to tell either of you, but –"

"Dark-"

"You made us both come so hard. Your's and Krad's dicks are crazy –"

"_Dark!_"

Satoshi didn't mean to shout, but it was the only way to stop the babbling thief. Gracing his stunned partner with a smile, Satoshi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around that strong, muscular body. "I don't mind at all." He stated, hugging Dark tightly. "Actually, we are quite enamoured with you two as well."

"Um-"

The bluenette pulled back, chuckling, and gazed into deep purple eyes. "That means me and Krad love you, Dark, Daisuke." He paused a moment while comprehension slowly dawned on the phantom thief's face, that winning smile washing across his features. "We love you too." Satoshi repeated for emphasis.

Then, suddenly, he was on his back, Dark's body and lips pressed against his, happiness radiating off that tight muscled form. "Satoshi" he mumbled between their kisses. "_Satoshi_…"

After a moment of reveling in the newfound sensation of their shared love, Dark rolled over, pulling the blue haired young man on top of him. Tousled and wanton, he groaned and spread his legs wide, his erection already swelling and ready for another round.

"Now fuck me again, Daisuke shouldn't get all the fun." he challenged, tilting his head and flashing Satoshi with a teasing, yet loving grin, "And this time, act like you mean it."

**The End?**


	2. Bleach Needed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own imagination. I'm not mad, my friends are flat broke too.

'Daisuke/**Dark**' inner talk

~Satoshi/_Krad~ _inner talk

***Dark**/_Krad_*** **inner talk

* * *

Daisuke walked into the kitchen, only to freeze. There in all his glory stood Krad, naked in nothing but an apron. Finally overcoming his shock, Daisuke noticed that Krad was cooking.

**'naked!?'**

'i thought you were sleeping?'

**'i was, but then you committed the picture of Krad naked in an apron to memory. that kind of sight would wake the dead just for a glimpse.'**

'you are such a pervert.'

**'well so are you. it seems that you're making Krad worry.'**

Coming back to reality, Daisuke saw that Krad was looking at him in concern. Blushing brightly, he stammered an apology. Making his way to the fridge, Daisuke resisted the urge to fondle as he passed by Krad.

The relationship of the four had changed greatly after Dark's confession. Daisuke had moved with Satoshi into an apartment, both getting jobs to pay for the rent. Dark and Krad finally agreed to split the household chores in place of paying rent as Dark was still a infamous thief and Krad lacked people skills of any kind. Daisuke was the only person Krad was extremely gentle with.

_~he's so cute when he blushes like that. so innocent.~_

~yet he's a total sex fiend, you'd never think it. the shy ones seem so pure till they have you on your back naked.~

Memories from the night they admitted their feelings came flooding back. Daisuke on his back, cursing for more. Writhing in pleasure, then screaming out his love out loud. The mental images caused a blush to form.

Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see Krad's flushed face. Being the worrying person his is, Daisuke walked over placing a hand to Krad's head. "Are you ok Krad? You look kinda hot."

**'you shouldn't of said that' **

'why not?' Daisuke was pulled down to Krad's face. His lips stolen in a kiss only to be nibbled on a second later.

**'that's why'**

Krad tugged on Daisuke's lower lip as he slow pressed him into the counter, grinding his hips as Daisuke gave out a begging whimper.

***try not to dirty the counters, i don't wanna have to bleach them again* **

*****_i make no promises_*****

* * *

**To Be Continued? Yes? No? Should I just keep writing? Review please.**


	3. ZZZZZ

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own imagination. I'm not mad, my friends are flat broke too.

'Daisuke/**Dark**' inner talk

~Satoshi/_Krad~ _inner talk

***Dark**/_Krad_*** **inner talk

* * *

Dark sat down on the kitchen floor wincing.

***damn you krad!***

*****_ZZZZZ_*****

Grabbing the sponge, Dark started scrubbing the bottom cabinets. Daisuke and Krad had gotten carried away with their fun.

Creating a giant mess for Dark to clean up while Satoshi curled up on the couch with a 'cat that got the canary' smile.

'**why must he be so cute afterwards**'

'because you love him'

'**you're awake? good, now you can clean your own mess**'

'ZZZZZ'

'**damn you daisuke**'

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

**Someone said that this was a partial copy of the 'Blue Utopias' story, seriously i have no idea what that's about. This is the first time i heard about it, but if it has similarities to mine i wanna read it. This story comes from complete boredom and D N Angel anime.**

**The chapter is kinda short, sorry. Oh, and review please.**


	4. AN

**OK, I didn't know when I wrote this story, it was gonna be so similar to that. I'm sorry if it bothers you, I didn't mean for the start of my story to appear like a copy of Blue Utopiah's story.**

**An annoying friend of mine asked me to try and write in a different style. If Blue Utopiah is uncomfortable with the way my story starts, then just say so and I'll try and change it to be different but still go with my storyline.**

**Seriously, I'm really sorry Blue Utopiah, I just finished reading your story it's awesome. The friend I mentioned had already read your story when she was helping me do this one. She didn't realise what she had me write. We are both very sorry.**


	5. Bishonen Should Never Travel Alone

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own imagination. I'm not mad, my friends are flat broke too.

'Daisuke/**Dark**' inner talk

~Satoshi/_Krad~ _inner talk

***Dark**/_Krad_*** **inner talk

* * *

'**well since you three are all asleep, i'm gonna go buy some lunch**' hearing no argument, Dark swapped Daisuke's pjs for black jeans and skin tight shirt.

Grabbing Satoshi's wallet, he locked the door on his way out, making sure to snag sunglasses on his way.

Walking through the park after having lunch was a good way to relax. Unless of course your Dark Mousy and one of your fangirls spots you. Then you have to run for your life and hide.

'**DAISUKE!! HELP ME!!!**'

'ZZZZZ'

"How can he still be asleep after all that screaming?" Dark thought out loud.

Shifting to a better position for comfort, Dark leaned against the tree.

***unless you want your boy toy to be raped, get your ass over here and save me!!!!***

*****_WHAT HAPPENED?!_*****

***i got hungry, and you all were sleeping. i'll meet you at the park by Daisuke's fountain.***

*****_i'll be right there!_*****

***bring a coat***

"OH MY GOD!! THERE HE IS!"

"DARK, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

"MARRY ME!!!"

Running, Dark found a place to switch bodies. Waiting for the females to pass, Dark, in Daisuke's body, walked to the fountain to wait for their lovers.

* * *

**To Be Continued? Fangirls of Doom!!! have fun.**


End file.
